


the immovable object vs. the irresistible force

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana could never fully plan for Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the immovable object vs. the irresistible force

Santana liked to think of them, her and Brittany, as a paradox. Most specifically, Santana liked to think of herself as the immovable object; Brittany, with her smiles and constant dancing, was the irresistible force.

The notion of their relationship being a paradox worked quite well for Santana. That is, it was the easiest way to explain their friendship and how it worked.

Santana didn’t think about the fact that both couldn’t exist at the same time. One of them would have to be proven false and she knew exactly who would fail.

The thing with being immovable was that you were stuck where you are, never progressing or regressing. Santana had felt secure in her role in the hierarchy of life. She had her plans and goals for the future. She knew that, if she wanted to achieve those goals, she’d need to be unwavering and constantly headed in a certain direction. When unforeseen circumstances would arise, Santana would quickly adjust her plans just enough so that she’d still get where she wanted to be.

Santana could never fully plan for Brittany.

It was one of those things that Santana had taken for granted. She just figured that Brittany would always be in the paradox with her. Santana had made plans (always with a certain amount of leeway to accommodate any random circumstance that inevitably would come from Brittany’s involvement) to get the two of them where they wanted to be, but Santana hadn’t planned on Brittany not being with her.

When they joined the Glee Club, Santana had felt an overwhelming sense of dread, but she couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. Santana accommodated the feeling, thinking that it’d only make it easier for her to achieve her goals if she had something weighing her down, keeping her firmly stuck in reality. The problem, of course, was that the feeling was coming from her losing that first bit of control over her situation. The rest had happened slowly over time.

Brittany, always the irresistible force, had been given even more freedom by the introduction to Glee Club. Brittany had a place where she could dance and sing as freely as she wanted without fear of being yelled at by Sue. It strengthened Brittany’s confidence, thereby making her even more alluring to everyone around her. Santana, who had already known Brittany’s value, had felt her foundations tremble with the magnitude of her affection for Brittany expanding.

It wasn’t until Brittany started dating Artie that Santana realized that she wasn’t the immovable object that she thought she was. Santana started to feel the exertion it was taking to resist Brittany’s force. It had become impossible to ignore Brittany moving against her (literally and figuratively), slowly eroding Santana’s defenses. Watching Brittany dance and sing for someone that wasn’t her took all of Santana’s strength to resist. Santana had never planned on having to claim Brittany; she’d thought that it was implicit. She had thought that they were bound together for eternity. Like a paradox, one couldn’t be referenced without the other.

This universe wasn’t made for sedentary things. Without Brittany in her life, Santana’s foundations would crumble and she’d become nothing, but with Brittany, she’d be swept up and carried on her waves of inertia.

The immovable object had no choice but to let go.

“Hi, can we talk?”

“But we never do that.”

“I know, but, uh…”


End file.
